Satisfied Koutari, Fulfilled Kotarou, Hurt Tatsuki
by Sky Nayfack
Summary: I haven't seen any yaoi between Koutari and Kotarou. Enjoy. i added some with Tatsuki, too! Glee!


I know lots of people are fans of yaoi in this series, and I haven't seen a single one of Koutari and Kotarou. I wanna try it out!

Setting: Kotarou's room, looking through magazines. Remember this scene in book 6? I've decided to play with it a bit.

_Um, I guess there are some spoilers, but not very big ones. Just some stuff about Koutari's past._

Kotarou handed over a magazine to Koutari, saying, "Here, this is what you were looking for, right?"

"Huh? Oh, right! Yeah, let me see it!" Koutari responded absentmindedly. His mind was on other things at the moment, such as Kotarou's girly blond hair, or his stunning long neck, or his pale, nearly white skin….

"Uh, Koutari? You feel okay? Your face is flushing…" Kotarou leaned in closer to get a good look at Koutari's eyes. "Your eyes are all out of focus and glossy, too."

"N-no, I'm fine! What're you talking about? Are you sure _you're_ feeling okay? Hahahaha!" Koutari drew back quickly, avoiding Kotarou's piercing light brown eyes. "Hey, look, Imai is in here!" (A little bit of Girl Got Game reference…lolz. )

"Really?!" Kotarou said, forgetting nearly instantly about the thought of Koutari being ill and leaned in to get a good view of the dunking upperclassman.

Later that night, as Koutari and Kotarou slept, Koutari was immersed in a terrible dream. He was reliving the nightmare of his sister's death, and it felt so real to him that he couldn't stop it. Tossing and turning, as he neared the end of the dream where his sister dies, he jolted awake and sat up in bed, gasping.. Almost absentmindedly, he wiped away the tears that had found their way down his own cheek. His body shaking uncontrollably, Koutari uneasily looked over at Kotarou. _Thank god he's still asleep,_ he thought. _If he ever saw me in this state, I'd kill myself…_

He leaned over Kotarou's sleeping body and looked at his resting face. _So peaceful… I don't know how that Tatsuki can mistreat him so badly. I guess that's just the prick's job._ He gently brushed back the blond hair obscuring the young Oohira's face. _If only once I could touch you as I please…I'd be able to get my revenge on Tatsuki and pleasure myself at the same time…_

Much to Koutari's dismay, however, Kotarou suddenly rose out of his slumber. "K-Koutari. Wuzzron… somethin th'matter?" Kotarou asked groggily.

"Nothing. I just thought you were having a bad dream, so I woke you. Sorry." He played a goofy grin on his face and added, "Go ahead and go back to sleep."

"Nn…" Kotarou responded and quickly fell back into his sleeping state.

"Phew," Koutari whispered to himself. "That could've gotten messy. But then again… This could be a perfect opportunity. I'm already close to Kotarou and have him ripe for the picking here, and Tatsuki would surely hear, he's just across the hall…" Koutari's mind suddenly was in a fierce battle with itself.

_It might ruin future chances with Kotarou._ But where's the fun in not trying? _If you try now, you'll surely get a fist down your throat._ What if I don't care? _You care, especially if it's Kotarou's fist._ It won't be! _You can't be sure of that._ When else will I have him at my disposal? _You won't wanna do this in front of Tatsuki._ That's exactly when I want to do it! _you'd be better off trying to kill off Tatsuki._ It might ruin future chances with Kotarou!

Overall, Koutari's thoughts were still jostled up, but he decided to try it. He wrapped his arm around the Oohira, and he gently cuddled up to his backside. Kotarou, undoubtedly, woke up and almost immediately cried out, "What are you doing, Koutari?!" but he was muffled out by Koutari's hand over his mouth. Koutari replied, "Shh. Don't wake your grandfather or Tatsuki. They won't appreciate this situation as much as I do…"

At first, Kotarou's eyes grew to the size of watermelons, but they soon shrank down to closed. "How'd you know, Koutari?"

"How'd I know what?" Koutari whispered into Kotarou's ear, faintly blowing some of the blond hair from the ear.

"That I'd needed something other that a feminine affection?"

Koutari was caught a bit off guard for a second, then said soothingly, "Let's just say you aren't the only one…"

The two faintly laughed and spent a simply marvelous night together, and when they awoke, Tatsuki seemed hurt at the breakfast table.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki-kun?" Koutari played.

"Hn," Tatsuki replied. As he passed by Kotarou, he whispered, "You know I'm always here for you. You don't have to slink off with _him_."

Stunned and amused, Kotarou entered the kitchen with a grin on his face, happy to know that there were two new toys at his disposal, not that he would ever dispose of them, anyway.


End file.
